It's Never Just Fantasy
by CatpupwithaPencil
Summary: It's not everyday you find out that the creatures you usually hear about in fairy tales and horror movies actually exist. Especially when you've turned into one of those 'horror movie monsters' yourself. Pairings: (Eventual)SoRiku, AkuRoku, VanVen, more pairings later on. Rated M for Language, Blood&Violence, and in time some Suggestive Themes.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

This is officially my first story that is going to be published on this site. While this is definitely not my first fan fiction, it has been a while since I've written so I may have gotten rusty.

This story was actually something I had written for my friends to read than for public eye. Most of my stories are AU, and this one in particular was very interesting. Though really to put it bluntly it's one of those 'supernatural beings living with humans' stories. Witches, werewolves, fairies, ghosts, etc... and of course with a story about supernatural beings the facts about the supernatural will probably be varied by what other people thing about the supernatural.

Now of course along with the Kingdom Hearts characters (That I will be saying now are obviously not mine), there are also the characters that I will lovingly call NPCs. These characters will most likely have unusual or boring names and will not be there to develop their character but more to help the plot along.

I probably do not need to mention this but I will- as an AU the characters are not going to act like how they usually are in canon. They have the same appearance, but may act a bit different with their personalities and their actions.

This is officially the Prologue to the real story, and more chapters will be written over time, though most likely at a very slow pace.

Now without further ado- and before I go into even more of a ramble- enjoy the story!

* * *

**Prologue: Nightmare**

It was supposed to be a nice little camping trip.

Sora and his friends had all just graduated high school, so Sora's parents thought it would be a great idea to all go and spend some time together in the 'great outdoors' to start the summer before they all went their separate ways. Of course, most of Sora's friends weren't too happy to find out that his parents were coming along to make sure no one brought alcohol when a majority of them were too young to drink. But other than that Sora's parents were actually pretty laid back on what the other teens did, even if it sometimes led to chaos.

The group of friends decided to have a night of telling campfire stories under a full moon night, taking turns telling varieties of scary stories and reliving the childhood days of camping with smores and roasting marshmallows. "And some say werewolves still patrol the woods this very day- and if you listen really close, you can hear them howling under the full moon..." One of the teenagers paused and just as she was about to fake one, a loud and long howl rang out through the trees. There was a bit of silence in the group, before one of the teenagers gave a small chuckle.

"Heh, nice job! Where'd you even get something to play that noise?" Another teenager laughed, thinking it was a trick. "Guys, that wasn't me..." The one who was telling a story looked a bit surprised to hear the howl.

"Yeah, sure. You start telling a story about werewolves and all of the sudden there's a howling noise? You totally planned this, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't! That was an actual howl!"

There was a small argument that broke out, Sora deciding to stay quiet. But as it went on there was more accusations and louder bickering. Finally he couldn't take it and stood up from the campfire. "Look, fake or not- I'll go and check it out. You guys stay here and I'll try to figure out where the sound came from."

"Aw, way to go! Sora the 'werewolf hunter'!"

"Here lies Sora- he went to go check out a noise in the woods."

"Yeah yeah, hardy har har." Sora let a small huff, going off into the trees while the other teenagers joked around some more, failing to notice his parents looking at him with shared concern for their son.

Now that Sora was away from the campfire, he was in total darkness other than the light of the full moon. As the brunette explore to try to find the trace of the noise, he was hoping to listen to anything. The rustling of the trees, a hooting owl, any sign of life. But it was dead quiet other than the faint traces of noise that came from the campsite.

_Hmph, I swear if one of them comes out to scare me we are all going home..._ Sora thought to himself, clearing away some bushes to find what looked like large wold footprints. _Bingo! whatever it was is probably gone now... It's strange though, you don't see many wolves around here. ah well, there's a first time for everything._ And with that thought, Sora went back to the campsite.

"Hey guys, turns out it was an actual wolf! Are you guys done..." When Sora came to the campsite, everyone turned to look at him and all froze in horror.

"Uh..guys? Oh, haha... I get it. The moment I turn around I'm gonna see some bad monster costume. Nice try...guys..."

As Sora did turn around, he met face to face with a wolf-like beast standing on two legs and letting out a snarl as Sora stared at it. Before he could say another word the beast swiped at him with his claws, knocking Sora back. Everyone immediately started to panic, making a run for it. Sora's parents tried to go to their son's aid at first, but as they saw all the panic they decided to go off to try to group everyone back together.

One the panic settled down it was just the beast and an already injured Sora. The monster snarled, but didn't go after the one's who had run off just yet. Instead, it slowly approached Sora, a look of blood lust in its eyes and showing off razor-sharp teeth. "Nngh..." Sora tried to crawl away, only to wince in pain from having the air knocked out of him. So he could only shut his eyes tight, screaming out as the lupine-like creature pounced at him.

-b-r-e-a-k-

Sora woke up with a sharp gasp and breaking out in a cold sweat. He sat up, trying to catch his breath as he tried to recover from the events of the dream. It was one time of many that he had nightmares of that night, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He wasn't even sure what had happened after the beast attacked him, just that he woke up in a hospital far from home a few days later. No word from his parents or his friends made Sora assume the worst, however...

And ever since that night...

Sora let out a small sigh, getting out of bed. He was mostly covered in bruises and minor injuries from places he had stayed at until he was kicked out. He still had old scars from that night, which was now a few months ago. He opened the blinds of the motel room he was staying in, letting in the early morning light as he got dressed. There was a long day ahead of him. A new town that had yet to be explored, and he had traveled from home to home ever since the attack.

The last home Sora had stayed in was decent enough to give Sora a bit of money before kicking him out, but it had been so long that Sora could only afford one last trip to shop for food. Meaning he would have to repeat the cycle. Find someone who would give him a place to stay until he got his bearings, try to make sure the people there didn't find out about the incident, and if they did find out- eventually be kicked out and have to move once more, albeit with some new injuries to add to his body if he was unlucky.

Then again, he never did expect anyone to react calmly when they found out he was a werewolf...


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Fun Fact: Computers that have touch screens will be your downfall if you are not careful. It's a long story, but to summarize this story was actually published on accident and got published before everything was completely set in stone... so cue fixing a few things here and there, changing a few things, etc... Now I think it's... mostly right? This is my first ever story published on here and already off to a _fantastic_ start...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Radiant Garden**

Sora had composed himself from his nightmare, fully dressed and ready to head out. The brunette had only arrived in the area only a few days ago, so he wasn't sure what he would find in the town or city he was in. The only thing he knew was that the motel had let him stay over for free and the edge of town he came in from had a patch of woods that he would be sure to rush into on full moons.

Speaking of which...

As Sora checked the calendar he had gotten ever since he discovered his new lupine abilities, he realized that said full moon was tonight. He gave a small huff in annoyance, looking out his window that had a good view of the woods. "Looks like I'll be seeing you tonight, trees." He muttered to himself, grabbing a bag that had a few of his things inside and exiting the motel.

It was definitely a bustling city by the looks of things as Sora finally arrived, but it also seemed to have a 'small town' feel. There were plenty of buildings and a few nice houses here and there, and yet there was also trees and greenery as well. Sora took everything in with awe as he went down the sidewalk, wondering how big this city actually was. In fact, he was so distracted he wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of him... well, until he ended up bumping into someone.

"Agh! Hey, watch where you're going!"

"I'm sorry! I was just looking around, I guess I just... wasn't..."

Sora took a look at who he had bumped into and gave a sharp squeak in surprise. The young man in front of him looked a lot like him, albeit black hair and golden eyes... the man was taller and looked more intimidating though. Golden eyes seemed to glare right at him, and Sora just seemed to want to shrink.

"Who the _hell_ are you? Never seen ya around Radiant Garden before..."

"Um... well, I..." Sora took a deep breath. "I'm Sora and I'm really sorry for bumping into you and I really hope you don't hit me, sir!" he quickly rushed his words and held out his hand to the other. The raven-haired male just looked at him, taking in the words and suddenly gave out a hardy laugh.

"Sir?! Aw man, you _must_ be new here! The name is Vanitas, brat; and 'Sir' is definitely not the most fitting word for me!" Vanitas went to grab Sora's hand, shaking it roughly.

As they shook hands, Sora felt a strange spark through his body. This 'Vanitas' guy... Sora couldn't help but feel like there was something special about him. It turns out that he was a bit right as Vanitas seemed to look at his own hand before giving a small grin. "No fucking way..." he suddenly looked around, making sure no one was around to over here them.

"So, you psyched up for tonight?" Well, that question seemed a bit out of nowhere. "Excuse me?" Sora looked at Vanitas.

"Y'know, tonight! Aw man, I've never actually met another Were' before! So how did you end up turning, eh? Well, I know the 'you got bit' thing, but..." Vanitas trailed off, seeing how Sora seemed to have a surprised look on his face. "No... Ohhhh maaaan..."He suddenly burst out laughing.

"You're a pup! Aw man, that is fan-fuckin'-tastic! The one time I meet another one'a me and they're recently turned! Talk about shit luck!"

"Um... Vanitas, I don't think I quite- wait..." Sora paused, eyes growing wide as he came to a sudden realization. "Y-you're a werewolf?! A-and you could sense that I was one?!"He couldn't really believe it. All his time travelling and he never even thought there were other werewolves... well that obviously wasn't the case considering how he got turned in the first place.

"Yeah, didn't ya feel it? That little spark you get after a handshake or even passin' someone by! It's that moment when you just know- boom! That person is some kinda supernatural!" Vanitas gave a small chuckle. "Man are you in for a shock in this town, I'll tell ya that!" He added. Sora opened his mouth, but before he could speak he could hear someone calling over to them.

"Vanitas! There you are!"

Another stranger to Sora soon joined over to the two. "Don't think I didn't you just crash into this guy... sorry about Vanitas, he's a bit reckless sometimes. I'm Ventus, my friends call me Ven." Ventus held out his hand to Sora, giving Vanitas a bit of an angry glare. "Yeesh, blame me as always, why don't ya..." Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"I'm Sora... and honestly, I was the one who crashed into him. Just wasn't watching where I was going..." Sora gave a nervous chuckle as he shook Ven's hand. "See? Not my fault! No need to be yelling at me, babe!" "Vanitas! I told you not to call me that!" Ventus turned a bright red, harshly shoving the other. "Aw, you know ya love it though!"

Sora watched the two, giving a small chuckle which immediately seemed to catch their attention. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to laugh but... you two fight like an old married couple!" He said, looking at the two with a bit of a playful smile. "Hmph. Knowing Vanitas, we might as well be. We've been together for about three months now..." Ven said, turning to Sora and giving a small sigh of defeat. "Sora, right? Guessing by the fact you didn't even know about Vanitas here, you're probably new here. We were about to head off to do something, but we could-"

"We? Uh, no thanks if you're suggesting givin' him a tour. Go ahead and go nuts, Ventus. I got other things to do." Vanitas said, looking at Sora and patting him on the head. "Hope to see ya tonight, Pup..." With that he just started to walk away. "Wh- Vanitas! You jerk, don't just walk off like that! Van!" Ventus let out a small huff, knowing that there was no getting the other back.

"Is he normally like that?" Sora asked. "Unfortunately, yes...anyway, I do kinda need to head out to work soon but I can at least take ya to the center of town. Once you're there you can just explore to your heart's content! Not to mention the center of town is pre-tty impressive..." Ven said, taking Sora by the arm and starting to lead him away.

"Really? What is at the center of... Radiant Garden, I think that's what this place is called?" Sora asked. "Yeeeep! Radiant Garden- the biggest and yet the most cozy place to live. Which has its ups and downs, mind you. It's really easy to get lost if you don't know where the center of town is, but it's really just an amazing city. You've probably noticed the mix of the city and the outdoors already..."

"Yeah, I've noticed... Is there a reason for that?" Sora asked. "Uh... Kinda. You see, a really big thing about this area is... well, it's gonna probably sound really silly... you sure you want to hear it?" Ven asked. Sora gave a small nod, growing even more curious.

"Well, the town has a bit of a story to it. Way back in the day this town was famous for the sightings of things like werewolves, vampires, witches. People still say that some of those 'supernatural creatures' never really left. It's kind of silly, really. But it does make the town more interesting..." Ventus gave a small shrug.

Sora frowned at that. _Wait, if Vanitas is a werewolf... _"You said you and Vanitas were together, right? And you still don't believe in the supernatural stuff?" He asked. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" Ven asked, looking over to the brunette.

"Well, isn't Vanitas..." Sora paused, realizing that Vanitas hadn't really told Ventus about him being a werewolf. "Never mind. He just seemed like the kind of guy... to..."

The two had arrived at the center of town, and Sora was a bit taken back. The 'center of town' was actually what looked like a huge park with a gorgeous. A grande fountain stood proud in the very center, and it was surrounded by grass and flowers and just amazing greenery. Sora stared in awe, Ven giving a small chuckle. "Hey, snap out of it! I know it's impressive, but yeesh!" He pat Sora roughly on the back to get his attention.

"Ow! I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting someone's masterpiece garden in the center of town!" Sora said. "Oh, trust me; this isn't the only 'masterpiece' in Radiant Garden. Now, I really gotta head off soon. So listen carefully." Ven wrapped an arm around Sora.

"The center itself is surrounded by people who have little shops set up here and there. Now, if you go north and head to the edge of town you'll come across this huge abandoned estate. Or at least I think it's abandoned. No one's ever been really brave enough to check it out..."

"There's plenty of stores around town to shop and a few hangouts here and there. If you need me and I'm working, the store I work at is to the east of here... Other than that don't think I need to point of any 'significant' places that you won't find on your own." Ven let Sora loose, arms going behind his head. "Now, any questions?"

Sora looked around, and froze as he looked into the garden. In a few areas there were little circles of greenery, whether mushrooms or little flowers. "Are those... fairy rings?" he asked, pointing to one of the little flower circles. "Wh- oh, those? Yeah, there are a lot of those around Radiant Garden." Ventus said.

"There seems to be a lot of them here..." Sora said. "Ah, well the rumor is that this garden is a place where the fairies seem to gather around to the most. To be honest the fairies I wouldn't mind if they were real. Just the idea of something so tiny..." Ven gave a soft chuckle. Sora smiled at the idea as well.

Suddenly Sora could hear what sounded like faint giggling, looking in the direction he picked up the noise. He caught the faintest glimpse of a floating ball of lavender light zip between a set of hedges.

"Ventus... please tell me you just saw that." Sora tugged at Ven's shirt sleeve. "Huh? Saw what?" Ven asked, trying to look in the direction Sora pointed at. He looked at his watch, gasping at the time.

"Shoot! I'm sorry, but I gotta run. Good luck exploring, and try not to get lost! But if you do, just try to retrace your steps back to here!" With that Ven rushed off, probably to hurry to work.

"Wh- but that was- Ventus!" Sora let out a soft whining noise as Ven hurried off, turning back to where he has seen the little ball of light. He would go and check it out to see if he was seeing things, but he noticed how many people were around that would watch him check out the hedges.

_That was a fairy... wasn't it? Aw man, you probably just saw it because you were talking about fairies..._ Sora shook his head, looking in the different directions he could go in. Ven had said it would be pretty easy to find his way around from the center of town, but to Sora it seemed a bit more complicated than that. They did make it sound like the town was pretty big, after all...

"I wonder if there's a map of the town I could get as a 'just in case'..." Sora muttered to himself. "Probably not... oh well. Got all day to explore, guess if I get lost it'll just be a part of the adventure." He let out a small sigh of defeat, fixing his bag over his shoulder and heading off into one of the streets branching off from the center of town.

* * *

And there's the official start to the story... one chapter out of...what will probably be many. Yaaaay?

Note: To those curious about why this story will most likely constantly be changing genres... This story will probably end up having a tiny touch of everything in some way, shape, or form. Thus... the story I decided to just stick with 'Fantasy' for now. If anyone _was_ curious...

Also a very minor confession but I've actually been pretty nervous to actually be doing this. But that's normal for people posting their first story to the people, right?

...Right?


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Hooooo boy. This... I am not too sure about what this chapter would be. I didn't really want more of Sora exploring the city but... well, there is a bit of that in a way. Though fair enough this story might take a long time so a bit of repetition isn't really the worst thing ever... Sorry that this story is having a bit of a slow start. and it's especially slow since I'm writing it as I go and thus it may take a few days or so to get each chapter up. Oops.

Anyway, on to the story...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Encounter**

Sora was going around the city, asking around when there was moments of him getting lost. People in radiant Garden all seemed very friendly, showing him around if he was lost and telling him information about the city. Apparently Ven was right about Radiant Garden being a place with legends about the Supernatural. There was definitely other supernatural beings around. Sora had run into a few that seemed to know he was a werewolf, and he had a few awkward moments of talking to ghosts and looking like he was talking to himself...

Everyone seemed to say the same thing; try to stay away from the large mansion at the edge of town. Sora wasn't sure why, so he tried to ask what was so bad about it. Regular people said it was because the mansion had been abandoned and everyone that got close seemed to get a bad vibe from it. Other supernatural beings told him the mansion was technically occupied, but it still wasn't safe for 'a werewolf like him' as they had all told him.

So, despite everyone warning him not to, Sora had decided to check this 'abandoned mansion' out. Since the only hint on how to get there was to 'head north', it was the evening by the time Sora had found the mansion. It was a large estate, and as Sora stood at the gates he could see the mansion looked more like a castle with how large it was. Sora took a look at the setting sun, taking a deep breath. _Alright Sora... just head in, explore, and rush out before the moon starts to come out._

Sora headed inside the 'abandoned mansion', noting how dark it was. Every curtain was closed to keep the sunlight out, and the only light seemed to be candles on the walls and a chandelier. Everything had a 'Victorian Era' feel to it. and for good reason considering the place was abandoned... or so people thought. No cobwebs, no dust, no sign of wear on the furniture... as Sora explored the mansion, it didn't really feel 'abandoned' at all.

Sora turned into a hallway and took a look at the painting hanging on the walls. They all seemed to be very good quality and most of them showed beautiful scenery or dazzling images. Sora came to the end of the hallway, coming across a large painting at the end. He couldn't help but stare in awe, getting a bit close to look at what seemed to be a family portrait.

It looked like the portrait was made with paint and an easel instead of just a picture, the parents in the painting holding their son. The child and the mother both had light hair that almost looked white, but... that wasn't possible, was it? Sora stared at the portrait, trying to see if the paint's color had faded or if the painter just made the hair a bit too light.

"And just what are _you_ doing here?"

Sora squeaked, turning around. "I- I'm sorry! I'm new here, I don't mean to intrude! I... just..."

The young man standing in front of Sora was a good few inches taller than the brunette, icy blue eyes glowing in the darkness and seeming to glare right at him. What got Sora's attention was the man's hair, which looked just a few shades darker from being white... wait...

"You're..." Sora looked at the painting, then back at the young man. "You're a..." he gulped. The age of the portrait and the man didn't add up, which only meant one of two things. Either a Ghost, or... the reason everyone was probably telling him to stay away.

"Well, well, well. It's been a while since I've had _human_ prey..." The young man gave a soft chuckle, Sora seeing the faint hint of fangs that was the tell-tale sign of a vampire. _Oh no..._

"I'm r-really sorry mister vampire sir! I really don't want to start any trouble and I-" Sora was quickly cut off by the vampire shoving him into a wall and pinning his hands down. "You're not going anywhere, kid..." The vampire opened his mouth to show his fangs, about to sink them into Sora's neck when he suddenly sniffed the brunette and winced.

"Ugh! You're a mutt!" The vampire pulled away, hissing at Sora. Sora winced, used to harsh words but still hurt by them. "What the hell are you doing here?! Don't you mutts all have a sense of smell to tell when a vampire is..." the vampire looked to Sora, seeing how the brunette seemed to be on the verge of tears. He slowly got closer, sniffing the brunette more thoroughly.

"You're a pup..." Thus the realization after a more thorough look. Sora just nodded, rubbing his eyes to try to stop himself from crying. "Hey, you stop that. I don't kill pups..." the vampire gave a small huff, running a hand through soft spikes. "The name is Riku, and I really don't think either of us have the time to tell each other our life stories."

Sora gave a small sniffle, looking at Riku. "My name is Sora... I turned eighteen last week, but I've been... what I am now for about three months." He muttered, rubbing his eyes more. He was still a bit on edge with him being around a vampire, but he was a bit more relaxed.

"Three months?" Riku lifted Sora's shirt slightly, seeing some of the bruises and wounds on his body. "I know pups take time for their abilities to take hold, but these still look too recent to be from three months ago..." "That's because they're not." Sora muttered, pulling his shirt down and pulled Riku's hands away. "I've travelled on my own, going from home to home and being kicked out for the same reason. No one feels safe with a monster living with them..."

"You are not a monster." Riku said. "Oh really? You were about to rip my head off a minute ago..." Sora muttered, giving the other a skeptical look. "And even then, I am a monster... hell, the first thing that let me know was waking up after a full moon night with blood all over me and a dead body..." Sora shook his head, not really wanting to recall the details.

"That wasn't you... not _yet_. Being in control of that form would've been a different story. Speaking of which... coming here. Don't you think it was a stupid idea to come here right as the sky was getting dark?" Riku asked.

"Ah, well I... wait, what?!" Sora gasped, going to the nearest window and opening the curtains. The skies were darkening and Sora's eyes widened in fear as he saw the moon faintly starting to rise. "Shoot! I need to go _now_!" He fixed up his bag, looking over to Riku. "Okay, it was really nice to meet you! But I really need to get going!" he shook Riku's hand.

Riku watched as the other rushed out of his home, an amused look on his face. "A pup... maybe this one will end up being different..." He mused to himself, looking out the window as he saw Sora rushing out to find the nearest patch of woods. "Perhaps I should go after him and see exactly what I'll be dealing with..."

* * *

And there's the chapter... Probably could have made it a bit longer but I will definitely make up for it the next chapter.

Next chapter will be taking place during the night of the full moon! and I am definitely going to be doing my best to make the next chapter really spectacular. Emphasis on trying, though...

But so far it's not really getting any negativity so I guess everyone likes it. Nice little 'review per chapter' thing going on... Yeeeah, definitely still nervous...


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Okay this chapter I am actually really excited about. No idea why I just kind of am...

Now before we start the little reviews the last chapter were really sweet. I guess I should explain the 'bundle of nerves' thing.

I think I said this in the prologue or during the first chapter but before now I actually just kind of wrote for a few friends I had in high school than writing them out on the websites and stuff. and you know, writing for friends and writing for the internet... kiiind of two different things.

Hence the nerves. But it's good to know that people are liking it.

Okay I should probably let everyone get to the chapter now...

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Interesting Chain of Events**

Riku had followed after Sora after the sudden rushing off, though he soon lost sight of the newly turned werewolf. However he did have a hunch of where the young brunette had rushed off with his knowledge of Radiant Garden. He decided to take his time and enjoy the moonlight, blending in with the humans that were still out and about.

There was forests surrounding the town and he arrived at the patch of trees that was closest to Riku's home. One of the trees had scratches on the back, normal scratched turning into what looked like claws. Riku looked down, noticing Sora's bag sitting at the base of the tree. "Well, looks like he found his way here... what do we have inside..."

The bag had a few personal belongings and Riku gave a soft chuckle when he found the brunette's clothes inside as well. "Heh, so he has the decency to undress before he shifts. That's something you don't really see so soon of him being turned." Riku decided to carry the bag to give it back when he saw this 'Sora' after tonight.

As Riku went further into the woods, he noticed the claw marks continued on a few more trees before disappearing. "Well, he sure knows how to make a scene when he's shifting..." he gave a soft chuckle, going to a clear area to try to use his other senses to track down Sora.

Enhanced hearing could pick up the sound of hooves hitting the earth and objects rushing through bushes and greenery, a sign that a chase was going on. Riku opened his eyes, smirking as he felt a hunch of who could be in said chase.

-b-r-e-a-k-

Sure enough, off in a forest clearing a werewolf had taken down a large buck. Brown fur covered the parts of the body that were more wolf than human, the beast having a wolf head and a tail that was free to swish and move. Sharp claws ripped open the buck as a ferocious maw dug into the raw venison.

Now a normal person would look at the scene and immediately try to make a run for it. Fortunately, Riku was a vampire that had a bit of experience with werewolves. But even so, he had a hunch this werewolf was a now feral Sora, and his policy of 'not killing pups' held firm.

So instead Riku used stealth instead of violence, watching from afar. Of course, the stealth was also because he know there was another werewolf around that wasn't exactly a 'pup' anymore...

Suddenly there was the sound of a twig snapping, which definitely caught attention.

Riku quickly hid behind a tree as the werewolf turned around and snarled. The beast sniffed the air and seemed to snarl more, sickly green eyes searching for what had made the noise. Luckily for Riku the sound had come from a nearby doe, the animal noticing it was being watched and quickly making a run for it.

There was a small sigh of relief as the werewolf ran after the doe, Riku going to check out the buck. Being a vampire meaning he was more than comfortable at seeing gory situations like a deer corpse being feasted on. In fact, said deer corpse was actually a bit of a benefit all things considered with a vampire coming across fresh blood...

So Riku didn't waste the opportunity, taking blood from the corpse while the blood was still there. Of course, just as he pulled away he heard a snarling that sounded different from the snarling he heard from the Were' that had gone after the deer...

And so he made the mistake of turning around.

The next instance was a black furred werewolf pouncing on Riku, icy blue eyes staring into right blood-red ones. Riku let out a small groan, recognizing the werewolf that was snarling at him.

"Hello to you too, Vanitas..." With no effort he shoved Vanitas off of him, hissing at the black-furred werewolf. Vanitas just snarled back at him, claws at the ready. "Hmph. _You_ of all people should know better than to pick a fight with me..." Riku couldn't help but give a soft chuckle as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Vanitas snarled and charged, but was interrupted mid-pounce by the brown-furred werewolf pouncing him and snarling.

Riku huffed, backing away slightly. He knew the pounce wasn't an act to protect him, but more of an act of a territorial Were' trying to keep its prey.

So for now Riku decided to keep low and deal with the victor of the 'fight for dominance'.

Sora, or at least Riku had assumed it was Sora, was in a bit of a stand-off with Vanitas. Finally the two charged at each other and started the brawl. Vanitas dug at Sora's torso with clawed hands, landing a few deep gashes. Sora yelped in pain, but quickly responded by digging sharp teeth into the other's torso. Vanitas let out a pained howl, shoving Sora away.

The two seemed to have completely forgotten that Riku was there, which was good for the vampire. He could safely watch the two maul each other, though he still felt a bit on edge. Vanitas had Sora pinned to the ground, digging sharp teeth into an arm. Sora let out a loud yowling noise, using his back legs to kick Vanitas off of him.

Sora quickly tackled Vanitas and bit into one of his legs, wildly digging his claws into fur and skin. Vanitas yelped in pain, and the two separated into another stand-off despite them both being so wounded. Red eyes suddenly turned a golden color, Vanitas letting out a small snarl before limping away and leaving Sora the victor.

Riku watched the scene and watched how Vanitas had walked away from the fight instead of wounding Sora more. _How his eyes changed color... does that mean that-_ his thoughts were quickly interrupted by Sora slowly starting to approach him with bared teeth and claws at the ready.

Riku looked at Sora, giving a small scoff before breaking into a small smirk. "That wasn't bad for what was probably your first fight, pup..." He said, getting ready for said 'pup' to pounce on him. But instead, something miraculous happened.

Sora was a split second away from pouncing when his eyes went from a sickly green to their normal deep blue color. His ears flattened back and he let out a soft whine as he made eye contact with Riku. The vampire could feel his own eyes going wide, reaching a hand out. "Sora...?"

The sound of his name made Sora yelp, slowly backing away before the werewolf took the buck and bolted into the woods. Riku stared in the direction that Sora ran, definitely a bit shocked. _A pup showing signs of control when they're that recently turned? That's... not possible..._

Riku gasped, quickly rushing to check on where he had left Sora's bag. Luckily it was still there with contents still intact. "Alright... well, a vampire definitely knows when he's not welcome." He grabbed Sora's bag, adjusting it over his shoulder. "Guess it's time to head back for now..." He muttered, easily making his way out of the woods.

-b-r-e-a-k-

Back in town there were people starting to turn in for the night. However there were still a few humans out along with plenty of supernatural beings. Riku himself was taking a break by roaming town, still having Sora's bag at his side. As he turned to go through a thin alleyway, he suddenly caught a strong smell of smoke.

Riku just huffed, not even turning his head to where the smell was coming from. "Axel, those things are going to kill you one day..."

"_Ha!_ Guess I should be lucky that I'm immortal then!" 'Axel' chuckled, creating a small ember with his fingers to light a cigarette. He came out from the shadows of the alleyway, slowly approaching the silver-haired male. "Now what's a guy like you doing with a bag like that?" he asked, giving a small smirk.

"It's none of your business, Axel..." Riku let out a small sigh, about to start walking away when the taller red-head suddenly had him pinned against a wall. Axel took a whiff of the vampire, giving a soft chuckle at the scent. "Have a little meet-up with Vanitas again?"

"Unfortunately. I didn't run into him on purpose, though." Riku managed to pull himself out of Axel's grip. "We have a new werewolf in Radiant Garden. He's a pup named Sora, and he actually managed to take Vanitas on..." He said, giving a small smirk at the tale.

Axel scoffed, a doubtful expression on his face. "A _pup_ managed to take on Vanitas?"

"Well, he didn't kill him. Vanitas looked like he gained control for a bit and decided to just run instead of fight..." Riku explained. "Really? I didn't know he could even control himself in that form." Axel took a drag of his cigarette, an impressed look on his face.

"Oh, that's not even the best part. I ran into Sora with him trying to explore my house. The whole 'curiosity killed the cat' situation." Riku started to explain. "He told me he's been turned for three months. I got to see the fight up close and personal. and when he noticed that I was still there..."

"He looked at me, taking in me giving him a bit of a compliment. All of the sudden he gains control. He backed away a bit and just ran off, no drama needed." Riku smirked, seeing how Axel seemed to drop his cigarette. "That amount of control at being turned for _three months_?" the red-head asked, a dubious look on his face.

"Well, it was probably only temporary. But it happening was what was so amazing..." Riku said, giving a small smile. Axel noticed the smile, suddenly giving a small groan. "_Ohhh_ no. I know that look. You're going to take another pup under your wing, aren't you?"

"Come on, Axel! This one is different, I can feel it!" Riku said, turning to Axel with a determined expression. "Yeah, well you said the same thing about Xion and you know how that ended up!" Axel snapped.

Things immediately seemed to go dead quiet between the two, a sour subject obviously being brought up.

"Shit... sorry. I know you don't like bringing that kind of stuff up..." Axel took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his head. "No, it's... fine. I know how close you and Rox' were to her..." Riku gave a shuddered breath, shaking his head.

"I mean it this time by saying that things are going to go right this time." Riku said, the next look he gave Axel being more emotionless than determined. "If not, and things start to turn sour... I _have_ to make sure he doesn't go crazy or... do anything drastic."

"And just how are you going to do that?" Axel asked. Riku just gave the red-head a certain look that the other definitely recognized. "Fuck... you mean you're gonna try to-" Axel just shook his head at the idea. "Damn it, 'Ku. Don't you know how dangerous that is?!"

"Of course I know! I just-" Riku let out a small groan, hands going to cover his face. "I don't want to lose another pup when I was supposed to keep them sane..."

Axel looked over to Riku, giving a small sigh. "Fine, whatever. I ain't helping you this time, dude. Roxas might, but I want nothing to do with it." He muttered.

Riku looked over to Axel, giving a small teasing smirk. "Really? Just wait until you meet him. If what a certain blonde told me is true, you may just ask him to join in a threesome..." With that he turned away, leaving behind a mortified Axel as he started to walk away.

"Wh- hey! That was just a joke! Aw man, Roxas really told you that?! Hey, Riku! Seriously, answer me!"

"_Nooope!_ Sorry, Axel!" Riku could only laugh as he barely dodged a fireball that Axel hurled at him. "Yeah, well that pup of yours is gonna find out real quick how much of a dick you are!"

"I take it I have your approval then! That's a start at least!" Riku quickly ran off before Axel could protest or toss something worse than a fireball at him.

* * *

So it's technically Friday the 13th in my timezone. This Friday the 13th has a Full Moon. Thus it's kind of the best time to upload a chapter taking place on a full moon.

I promise its pure coincidence and this was not planned at all to type this during a full moon.

But anyway yes this chapter was a bit fun to type up! Kind of expected it to be a bit longer but ah well. Still pretty cool maybe.

But now the next chapter is probably going to take a few days to type up... oops


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

Well, last chapter was a thing.

A thing of updating really quick and that thing will probably not happen again. oops.

Anyway this chapter took a while to type up in comparison because it was just kinda... I was feeling a bit creatively drained.

But here it is!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Making Arrangements**

Morning came to Radiant Garden, the birds chirping and flying through the trees. Sora let out a low groan, feeling a pounding headache start to come to him as he was starting to recover from last night. He had his body curled up slightly, and he could feel his arms wrapped around something furry. and so with that knowledge he slowly opened his eyes to see exactly what he was holding.

And his gaze quickly fell to what was left of the buck he had killed last night, which was now nothing but a severed head.

Sora wasted no time in screaming at the top of his lungs in a frightened panic, letting go of the severed head and crawling backwards until he hit the base of a tree. He quickly curled into a ball, trying to calm himself down. _It's okay Sora... it was just a deer, not a person..._ He took a few deep breaths, knees tucked into his chest.

"Well, you're definitely a pup." A voice rang out.

Sora gasped and looked up slightly, seeing Riku standing nearby with the brunette's bag. "Here. I got this before anyone else could steal it." Riku set the bag next to Sora. He noticed Sora staring, finally speaking up. "Alright. Why are you staring at me?"

"You're... not dead?" Sora asked. "What? Why would I-" Riku paused, realizing the sun was out. "Oh, right..."He let out a small sigh. "You see; under certain conditions vampires can walk in sunlight without burning to a crisp. How long they've been a vampire, how powerful they are, how the weather is, et cetera... now can you please get dressed?" He asked, gesturing to how Sora was only in his boxers.

As Sora got changed, he decided to ask a few questions. "Why did you come here? I thought vampires hated werewolves..." He sighed, a bit glad he never ran into any vampires until now. "We hate most of them. There are a few exceptions. Pups who can't really help themselves and a few 'nice werewolves' out there. Most of the werewolves are assholes, though." Riku explained, leaning against a tree while Sora changed.

"Of course, that's just how I am. There are some vampires out there that just hate werewolves no matter what." Riku added, looking over to Sora. "So you said you've been turned for three months. Do you have parents or were they..." he paused, knowing it was always a touchy subjects for pups about any possible 'victims'. "You know..."

Sora paused, taking a deep breath. "I honestly don't know. I was with my parents and some friends the night I was attacked by the werewolf that turned me. By the time I woke up I was in a hospital far away from home. So I don't know if anyone else survived..." He said, slowly finishing getting dressed.

Riku paused, looking over to Sora. He let out a small sigh, turning away from the brunette. "You know, if you want... I could let you stay with me." he muttered. "Wh-what?" Sora asked, turning to Riku once he was fully clothed. Riku took a deep breath. _Alright, here comes the fun part. He'll probably say yes anyway..._ he cleared his throat, still refusing to make eye contact with Sora.

"You know when I said I didn't kill pups? That's because... sometimes I take pups in to help them out. You know, give them a place to stay. Teach them a few things about the supernatural world. Help them with their control."Riku could sense Sora go a bit wide-eyed as he mentioned lessons in control. "I mean, the choice is yours in the end. So you don't have to say yes."

"What? How could I say no?! I'm stuck turning into a monster but that doesn't mean I have to act like one! Oh, please help out if you really can help me control that!" Sora's voice was a mix of panic and excitement, the brunette clinging on to Riku. "agh! Hey, no need to grab me! Just calm down already; I was asking if you wanted to stay, remember?" Riku pulled away from Sora's shaking.

"Now, where are you staying at the moment so you can pack up?" Riku asked. "Oh, there's a motel on the edge of the city. It's somewhat a dump but...then again, they did let me stay for free..." Sora gave a small sigh. "Alright. We can head over there now. I'll help you pack everything you need and we can go back to the house together. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't get lost." Riku gave a soft chuckle.

"Hey! I was not going to get lost! Well... I was most likely not going to get lost."

-b-r-e-a-k-

The motel room was definitely a dump, but it wasn't anything like cracking walls and bugs everywhere. Sora went into his room, watching as Riku followed him. "I thought vampires had to be invited in?" He asked, giving a soft chuckle. "Oh, haha. It doesn't apply to places like hotels..." Riku rolled his eyes. Sora just gave a soft chuckle. "I was joking, Riku..." He started to get packed, Riku helping out.

"So... question before I start packing food. What's the deal with vampires and garlic? I mean, I don't have any but it'd be good to know..." Sora said. "It's like a dog and chocolate. We can be around it and touch it, but actually eating it is what kills us..." Riku explained.

"Like you guys need to eat anyway. Doesn't food turn to ash in your mouth or something?" Sora asked. "No, we can eat regular food. It just doesn't really fill us up."

"So the thing you do with the 'drinking blood' thing..." "We try not to kill the people we drink from. Humans, animals... sometimes some vampires even go as far as to get bags of blood from blood donors."

"How do they-" Riku quickly put his hand over Sora's mouth. "Please save the questions for when we get to the mansion. It gets _really_ annoying..." He just gave a small nod, going quiet after that to finish packing the things he needed. "Alright, that's everything. Guess we head off now." Sora got his bags together, Riku carrying a few of Sora's things.

"Thanks for doing all of this, but... why? We literally just met yesterday and when we met you wanted to kill me..." Sora asked. Riku looked over to Sora, giving a small sigh.

"I ran into you last night. You managed to put up a pretty good fight with another 'Were..." Riku started to explain. Sora let out a soft squeak. "I fought another werewolf? Did you know if it was that Vanitas guy or not?"

"You know Vanitas..." Riku looked over to Sora. Sora paused, setting down his bags and fiddling his fingers together.

"Well, I met him and Ventus yesterday. He kinda told me he was a werewolf, but it looked like Ventus didn't know that. I didn't fight him, did I?" Sora asked, growing a bit concerned. "Well, you did. But don't worry, you didn't kill him. He's the one that withdrew from the fight, actually." Riku said. "Oh..." Sora paused. "Wait, you were watching the fight? And you didn't get hurt?!"

"Not a scratch. I hid out until the fight was over. But I kind of blew my cover after the fight. And the most interesting thing happened. Right as you were about to pounce on me, you gained control and ran for it." Riku explained. Sora felt his eyes go wide. "I-I did...? I don't remember that, but... I really did that?" He asked.

"You did. You have potential of having control of that form. I want to help out with that potential." Riku said. _and make sure you stay sane and happy, but you don't need to know that yet... _"Now come on. It's a long way from here to the house. You have more questions, right? I'll answer them there..."

"ah, right!" Sora quickly got his bags once more. "Ready to go!"

* * *

Man, this chapter took forever to get typed up. This really was just an instance of being creatively drained...

And I still feel a bit drained, so next chapter might take just as long...

Oh well... better to upload it after a while than to not upload it at all...


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

To make up for last chapter taking so long to put up here have this chapter as well. This one may or may not have been typed up and uploaded on the same day oops.

This is going to be one of the chapters that is the reason online research is a thing. Info dump about Supernaturals part one right here.

Also this chapter may or may not have a few little references here and there and I apologize in advanced.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Twenty Questions with a Vampire**

When they got to the mansion, Riku got Sora's bags and luggage settled into a little corner. "You can unpack later. For now, follow me to the den. You can ask all of your questions there..." The den was a well decorated area with a stone fireplace that Riku lit before taking a seat on one of the chairs. "Take a seat. I assure you the chairs are really comfortable."

Sora took a seat, looking around. "Wow... is all of this mansion so beautiful?" he asked. "Most of it. There's a basement that had a bit of a 'dungeon' feel to it. Mostly because that's where pups go during the full moon so they don't hurt anyone." Riku explained.

"Oh. That's... cool." Sora muttered, sinking into his chair. Riku gave a small sigh. "Stay here, I'll be right back." he got up, heading to another room.

Sora looked around the den, taking in the warm fire before noticing something. _Huh. He doesn't have a TV..._ he noticed the lack of a television. _Of course he wouldn't, he's a vampire. So much for watching any movies or playing video games... _The house seemed to be a bit too quiet and empty, so Sora felt a bit on edge.

Riku came back with what looked like an antique tea set, setting it on the coffee table. "What do you like in your tea?" He asked. Sora could only stare, a bit confused. "What? I told you, just because we don't need to eat doesn't mean we don't enjoy flavors. Do you want some tea or not?" Riku gave Sora a sharp glare.

"Oh, um... yes. Something to sweeten it up would be... um... never mind." Sora couldn't help but fidget in his seat. Riku just sighed in defeat, putting some sugar into Sora's tea and handing the cup to the brunette. "Just relax, alright? Nothing's going to come to life and eat you or whatever you think is going to happen."

Sora watched as Riku went over to an old phonograph and turning it on, classical music starting to play from the record. "Better?" Riku asked. Sora nodded, gently holding his tea cup."Sorry. I should be used to it by now, but... I really don't like it when it's too quiet." He said.

"It's fine. I have a CD player that was left behind by one of the pups I used to look after. You can have it for yourself to make it less quiet." Riku said, taking a seat in his own chair. "Now, I believe you had a few questions for me?" He took his own cup of tea, looking over to Sora with a calm expression.

Sora took a deep breath, deciding to get it done as quick as he could. "How old are you? I mean... in both ways, I guess."

Riku looked over to Sora, giving a soft chuckle. "I was twenty-two when I turned. I've been a vampire... three or four centuries? It's very easy to lose track." He started off. "How long have you been taking in pups?" "About... twenty years? Maybe a bit longer. Before you ask 'why', it was just a decision I made on my own. No real reason behind it."

"So you said you drink blood but don't kill anyone. Doesn't that turn people into vampires?" Sora asked. "Oh no. You see, to turn someone they have to drink blood from us. So it's not something to be taken lightly." Riku said. "Okay... so you said vampires are able to walk in sunlight in certain conditions. Well, you obviously don't sparkle."

"Sparkle? Why on earth would we-" Riku paused, soon giving a small groan. "You're talking about the book that humans are so obsessed with, aren't you...?" "ah, that was a joke! sorry, I know that probably annoys vampires a lot..." Sora gave a weak chuckle. "I'll be serious with this next question, honest."

"The 'vampires need to be invited inside' thing. Does it really apply to anything?" "Well, public places like hotels or libraries obviously don't have those restrictions. But it does apply to homes that people live in unless it's your own or if the house is owned by another vampire."

"I see..." Sora gave a small nod in understanding. "So is it true that vampires don't have reflections or that they don't show up on film?" "Well, the reflection question is half-true. We don't show up in mirrors, but we do show up in those faint reflections like your reflection when you look into water or you're looking through glass." Riku explained. "As for film, we do show up if we have our pictures taken. Though being filmed by a camera makes us more transparent, we are still there..."

"Huh... So with transformations- you don't turn into really terrifying bat monsters like in that one vampire movie, do you?" He asked. His only response was a look of confusion from Riku. "Ah, right. You probably haven't seen that one... but you can turn into bats, right?" Sora asked. "We are able to shape-shift, yes. We have more forms than just a bat, though. and before you ask our clothes _do_ in fact shift with us. Even I'm not sure how, though..."

"Alright... So you mentioned that ingesting garlic would kill you. alright... ways to kill a vampire..."

"Steak to the heart?" "Fatal. Really though, who wouldn't die if you just jabbed them in the heart with something? The same thing with drowning and being burned. I think anyone would die from that." "What about Silver?" "Well silver would be the death of both of us. Touching the stuff burns us and we're fucked if it gets into our blood. So try your best to avoid it for both of us..."

"That leaves... crosses?" "Holy water kind of hurts like a bitch, but it's really stupid that humans think that holding some 'holy trinket' like a cross will repel us..." Riku said. "Is that everything?" he asked. "Well, that's everything I could think about to ask about vampires." Sora said. "Oh no. What else do you want to ask about.?" Riku had a feeling they were going to be there for a while...

"So we have vampires and werewolves... Do we have witches?" Sora asked. "Witches, Warlocks, Wizards. Some use their magic for good, though. Others... not so much. A few live right here in Radiant Garden." Riku explained. "Ghosts?" "I've seen a few apparitions. Will-o-wisps, Spirits, Ghosts... watch out for Phantoms and Banshees, they're definitely not the good ones..."

Sora went back for another joke. "Oh, don't worry! If I run into the bad ones I can just call the Ghostbusters!" cue nothing but silence. "Ghostbusters?" Riku gave Sora another confused expression. "Oh, you know! 'I ain't afraid of no ghost'! Those ghostbusters!" Sora said, but only sighed in defeat. "Never mind. It's a movie you've never seen..."

"Alright, so back on topic. I swear I saw a fairy yesterday." Sora decided to go back to the questions. "They're everywhere in this town. They're really shy though, even to other Supernaturals. You'd be shy too if everything was at least ten times bigger than you..." Riku said. "True... alright, how about Mermaids? Dragons? Trolls? Centaurs? Unicorns?!"

"Whoa, one at a time, remember?" Riku went to put a hand over Sora's mouth. "Unfortunately, no centaurs or trolls or unicorns. I'm not too sure about merfolk, though. I've never seen one personally." Sora nodded at the answer, Riku pulling his hand away. "So what about angels and demons?" "Well, I know that there are creatures like succubi and changelings. I'm sure angels and other demons are out there somewhere."

"Oh gosh. Guess I better stock up on salt in that case." Sora gave a soft chuckle. another response of silence. "Oh, come on! You don't know that one either?! That's it, we're getting a TV later." He said. "I don't need a TV..." Riku said. "Oh yes you do! What do you even do for fun around here?!" Sora asked. "I read. I paint. I can play the violin, the piano, the harp..." He noticed the look Sora was giving him. "I've been alive for about four-hundred years, remember? I have plenty of time to learn new things..."

"Then you have plenty of time to get a TV and actually catch up on the more modern stuff!" Sora said, getting to his feet. "Trust me, I've had this conversation before. I am not getting a TV." Riku sighed. Sora just gave a small huff, but decided to not argue about it anymore. "Alright, fine. I'm not going to just sit around and die of boredom, so I'm just going to go an explore the town some more." He muttered, starting to leave the den. "I'll unpack your things while you're out!" Riku called out after him.

"Yeah, whatever. You'll just replace all of my stuff with things from the stone age!" Sora let out a frustrated huff before leaving the mansion with a slam of the front door. Riku sighed as the door slammed shut. _Better make sure he doesn't run into trouble with how his mood is..._

* * *

Like I said I apologize immensely for any references made from this point forward especially if they're really cliché/terrible.

Also apologizing if a few of the facts about supernatural stuff may be a bit inaccurate but then again this is supernatural stuff and the info kinda varies and...stuff. and apologizing for this chapter mainly being a huge dump of information.

I'm just apologizing a lot in general for these past two chapters. Oops.

Hopefully next chapter will not need as much apologizing for it...


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

So this chapter is actually not much. But it's a chapter at least.

I don't have a lot to say for this one, so just go ahead and read it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cooldown**

Sora was still in a bit of a grumpy mood, but he did feel a bit better as he was walking around Radiant Garden. Suddenly he paused, seeing a familiar face from the distance. "Ventus!" Sora called out, spotting the blonde and trying to get his attention. When the blonde didn't respond Sora decided to try again. "Ventus? Hey, over here!" He called out once more.

Still no response... Sora let out a soft huff, going over to the blonde. "Hey, why are you not- oh..."

The blonde had some headphones in, but Sora could tell that this guy wasn't Ven despite the hair being in a similar style. The stranger took out his ear buds, looking over to the brunette. "Can I help you?"He asked. "Oh, um... sorry. I mistook you for someone else." Sora gave a sheepish chuckle. "Well... someone I met yesterday, really. So of course I'd probably mistake anyone that would look similar. I mean not that you look similar, I just-"

"I'm Roxas. I take it you mistook me for Ventus..." Roxas let out a small sigh, stopping the brunette from going into a nervous ramble. "Yeah. You two do kinda have different eye colors and you have darker eyebrows, so I guess it's just one of those 'from far away' mistakes..." Sora shook the other's hand, but soon noticed the strange x-shaped necklace the other was wearing. "Hey, that looks really cool..." he went to grab it, but the second his fingers touched the metal he was struck by a burning sensation. He yelped, immediately pulling his hand away and looking at the now slightly burnt fingers. "ow, ow, ow, ow..."

Roxas noticed this, giving a small chuckle. "I take it you're a werewolf that's been recently turned..." He looked at his necklace, giving a small sigh. "Before you ask, I'm human. My... caretaker is a vampire though, so I know about all the Supernatural stuff. Honestly, I'm lucky he even lets me wear this around..." He looked over to Sora, who was whining about his burnt fingers. "Hey, relax. The burn will go away in a few hours."

"Y-yeah, I know... it still hurts." Sora gave a small sigh of defeat. "But I guess it's a good thing my necklace is-" he quickly paused. "My necklace! aaaagh, it's with my luggage where that huge jerk face is!" He gave a small groan. Roxas only stared, a confused look on his face. "Huge jerk face...? I take it you met Vanitas." "No! Well... yes. Twice. The 2nd time wasn't so friendly but... he didn't seem like that much of a..." Sora quickly paused. "Wait. So how do you know Vanitas and Ventus?"

"Ven and I are twins. Hence the resemblance we have to each other. We moved out from living with our folks about two years ago, so Ventus varies between living with Vanitas and living with his two friends Terra and Aqua. I found a place to stay with a guy named Axel. He wasted no time in telling me he was a vampire, Vanitas was a werewolf, Aqua was a witch, and there were about a million other Supernatural beings out there..." Roxas explained. "You still didn't really tell me who this 'jerk face' was..."

"It's a vampire I ran into. Says he takes in pups, but how does he entertain them? He doesn't have a TV or video games or-" Sora let out a frustrated groan. "You must be talking about Riku. I'm surprised. He said he wasn't going to take in any more pups after..." Roxas paused, and Sora noticed the other go into a small frown. "After... what?" Sora tilted his head, definitely curious. "Ah, nothing. At least, nothing that I can tell you. If you really wanna know, you're going to have to ask Riku." Roxas explained.

"What? But he's never going to tell me! He won't even tell me why he won't get a TV! Just says that he doesn't need one..." "That's because in his mind, he doesn't. Trust me, Vanitas bugged him constantly about getting a TV while he lived with Riku. It's a bit of a lost cause. He just doesn't really care too much about modern technology is all. The only 'modern' thing he has is a cell phone and that CD player he got for Xion before she-" Roxas quickly paused. "ah, I mean... nevermind." He quickly stopped.

Sora frowned, definitely feeling like he was missing something. But he wasn't going to find out by just asking. "So Riku doesn't let any modern tech in that big mansion of his? That's a bummer. I was so looking forward to finally being able to play some of my old games again..." For now he was just going to have to figure something out on his own.

"Well, you can probably convince him eventually. He changed his mind about not taking in more pups, he can probably change his mind about that." Roxas gave a small shrug. "You can probably ask him to get you a laptop or something at least. I know I'm still trying to get that from Axel..." He gave a soft chuckle. Sora nodded, giving a small sigh. "So, where is Ventus, actually?" Sora asked. Roxas gave a soft chuckle at the thought. "Probably tending to Vanitas. The guy got beat up pretty bad last night. Ven's gonna really be mad, especially since Vanitas can't tell him why he got hurt."

"So... basically he's the only one that doesn't know about Supernaturals. Why is that? I mean, if you found out than he should at least be able to take in the information." Sora frowned. "Vanitas is scared, mainly. He thinks Ven is going to think he's some 'crazy monster', but we all tell him that's a bunch of bull. But to be safe we're waiting for Vanitas to tell him the truth and then tell him about the Supernatural stuff." Roxas explained. Sora nodded. "So... this Axel guy. Where is h- oh... right, sunlight." He gave a small chuckle.

"Well, he can actually go out in sunlight. Probably has something to do with those pyrokinesis powers he has. He's just a lazy asshole that takes forever to wake up." Roxas huffed. "Pyrokinesis...? He can control _fire_?! That is sooooo coool!" Sora's eyes went wide in awe. "Psh, right. Cool. Until he burns something important or tries to set things on fire for fun." Roxas rolled his eyes. He looked past Sora, giving a small smirk. "Relax, Ri. I don't think he's gonna bite your head off anymore! He's pretty mellowed out!"He called out.

"Huh?" Before Sora could even turn around he felt someone behind him. "I really hate when you're able to do that, Roxas. Axel taught you too well..." Riku gave Roxas a small look. "You followed me?!" Sora asked. "No, I unpacked your things for you. You're just easy to track down." Riku pat the top of Sora's head, but the brunette quickly pulled away. "Hey! Just because I'm not going to argue doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you!" He went to stand by Roxas, crossing his arms.

Roxas just gave a small smirk. "You really know how to pick your pups, huh Riku?"

"Hmph." Riku looked over, seeing the angry glare that Sora was giving him. "Hey, will you just calm down? I'm sure Roxas explained that I just don't really care much about modern technology."

"Yeah, but... still!" Sora crossed his arms. "I'm still mad about it, but... I guess it's no use to argue about it. You seemed to have that enough with-" Sora paused. "wait, you used to have Vanitas live with you?"He asked. "Yeah, but he more left so he could go and take care of his boyfriend. We do kind of bicker now and then, but that's just how he is." Riku explained. Sora nodded, seeming to get the idea. "Alright... well... I guess I'll go back and stay with you for a bit. But... can I do something first?"He asked.

"Sure. What do you need?" Riku asked. "Well, it's more something that kind of requires me getting on a computer somewhere." Sora said. In fact, he was going to use said computer to see what Riku and Roxas were refusing to tell him, and what this 'Xion' had to do with it.

"The library has some computers they let people use." Roxas said, pointing the direction. "Fair warning, it is a library so it'll be very quiet..." Riku said, remembering how Sora mentioned he disliked quiet for too long.

"Alright, thanks. It'll just take a few minutes. I'll meet you guys later!" Sora gave a small wave. It was time he got a few questions answered...

* * *

So for some reason my creativity has gone into a mode that when I do feel like writing, I usually write two chapters at a time. No doubt that can get very confusing.

So for a while if you see this story hasn't been updated in a while it usually means I'm in a bit of a slump.

Or that I'm distracted by something else.

Or I might be typing up more than one chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

Time to start actually getting more into a little more about the past events. the story before the story... if that makes sense.

Warning that this chapter talks about a few little... depressing subjects. Please be a bit cautious with this one if you have any trigger warnings.

...I've been spending a bit too much time on tumblr. You can never be too careful, though.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Finding out the Past**

Sora had found the library, getting permission to use the computers and looking around. He chuckled upon finding a whole bookshelf filled with an array of Supernatural related books. _This town really does seem to be a magnet for the Supernatural, huh..._ He finally made it to the computers, taking a seat and getting to work.

_Let's see... who is this Xion anyway... is it spelled with an 's-h' or some weird spelling... probably weird spelling._ As Sora started browsing web searches, he could see a tiny wisp from the corner of his eye. He turned his head, spotting a small little lavender colored spirit. "Hello there. Don't worry, I don't bite." He spoke in a whisper to not spook the spirit or get in trouble for making noise.

The spirit grabbed at Sora's free hand, watching the computer screen. "Curious about what I'm doing, huh? Well, I'm trying to find out more about some girl named 'Xion'. You know anything about that?" He asked. The lavender spirit quickly reacted, flying into the computer. "Wh-hey! Don't do that!" Sora held in a surprise squeak.

Suddenly a web page came up, the spirit flying out. "How did you...?" Sora was definitely a bit confused. But considering it was a spirit, he didn't question it. Instead he took a look at the page that was brought up, what looked like an article in a newspaper. "This is from half a year ago.. 'Local girl found dead in her bedroom'...? Yikes, that's definitely not a nice way to start things off..."

Of course, he was going to keep reading anyway.

_A girl was found dead one night on her bed. There was a gun found in the room and there was obvious traces that the girl had committed suicide. The girl was a young teen named Xion, fresh out of high school. Her parents were unaware that their daughter was so depressed, their daughter had seemed so happy with the friends she was around and with her tutor who helped with some of her lessons._

_The surprising thing was the fact that her parents had said that Xion was having a late night study session with her tutor the night of the incident, and yet they found her in her room. There were a few signs of the body being moved, and the window was wide open so police are unsure if foul play was involved. Fellow students and graduates were devastated by the news, and the town of Radiant Garden seemed to be affected by the incident._

Sora looked at the picture of Xion from the article, frowning. _She killed herself? And the tutor... _He kept reading, noting how it mentioned the suicide note that said the girl she couldn't face 'the monster inside of her' after 'it' had hurt one of her dearest friends. Sora's eyes went wide, reading over the sentence. _She was a werewolf like me..._

"I wonder if there's more like that... I can't really look up 'werewolf suicides'..." He muttered.

The spirit let out a tiny noise, going into the computer again, bringing up a different set of articles. One about a few young people that Sora assumed were 'Weres, most of them turning out to have either gone insane and turned to psychopaths or fell into depression to eventually commit suicide. Sora winced, definitely not liking the articles.

Two articles that were brought up had pictures, one of a male that was still in high school when he had taken his own life, the other a young woman who had gone crazy and turned into a serial killer. The strange thing about the woman was how no one had actually stopped her, but instead they found her dead with her body badly mauled and... drained of blood?

Sora's eyes went wide in awe. _That means a vampire got to her, right?_ He looked to the little spirit. "How did you know where to find these?" he asked. The spirit just let out a few small noises, not really saying any words. "You can't talk, huh... Well, you are a ghost." He gave a small frown. He closed down the computer.

"I got what I needed to know at least." Sora was a bit surprised as the spirit floated up to rest on his shoulder. "You wanna come with me, huh? Alright. Not like anyone will see you." Sora left the library with the little spirit, smiling softly to himself... until he saw Riku standing there at the entrance.

"What is that?" Riku looked at the spirit, watching as the lavender sprite went and whizzed around him in a bit of delight. "I think it's a tiny ghost! They seem to really like you!" Sora gave a small chuckle. "A ghost, huh... I've never seen an incomplete ghost before." Riku said. "Huh? An incomplete ghost?" Sora tilted his head.

"You see; sometimes ghosts are created like this- tiny sprites that can't speak and only look somewhat human. Of course, eventually they fulfill a task of some kind that makes them complete and gives them the form of who they were before they died." Riku explained, the sprite nodding at the explanation.

Sora nodded, looking at Riku. "Hey, Riku... That sprite pulled up a few articles here and there by possessing the computer and... I gotta know. Is it possible for a werewolf to actually kill themselves?" He asked. Riku looked at Sora, a look of fear on his face. "What kind of articles did that sprite bring up?"

"Well, mostly things about these guys that either killed themselves or went absolutely psycho. Do you know anything about-" Sora looked at Riku, seeing how the other seemed to freeze in a strange kind of posture. "Riku... Hello? Mister Vaaampiiire~" He waved his hand in front of other's face.

"Stop that! I heard you!" Riku harshly grabbed Sora's wrist, twisting the brunette's arm slightly to pull it away. "In case you didn't know already, Recently turned werewolves aren't exactly all that stable." He huffed, letting go of Sora's wrist.

"Most of them end up losing their sanity. Other's gain the control they need, but still have moments of instability. and then there are those who become so scared of themselves that they... well, I'm sure you saw enough evidence with that." Riku was slightly shaking, Sora noticing this in the vampire's posture.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora asked. "Yes. I'm alright. Just haven't had any blood in a while..." Riku lied, not wanting to worry the other. "You don't need to worry. None of that ever happened to any of the werewolves I looked after." He faked a small smile. The sprite went over to Riku, floating around him and making strange sounds of concern.

Sora noticed this. While he didn't really believe the vampire, he could tell this was a sensitive subject for Riku. "Alright. I was just curious." He said, watching as Riku seemed to compose himself. "Let's go. It's been a long day, and I'm sure you're hungry. We can stop and get you something to eat and then I'll show you to your room..." Riku said.

The sprite looked at Sora, then to Riku, and seemed to look a bit surprised. "Heh, think we could bring this little sprite along?" Sora asked. "I don't know... It's never really a good idea to willingly let a spirit in your home. Even if they do seem harmless." Riku said, looking at the sprite. Something about it seemed... familiar.

"Oh come on. It seems pretty nice. Even if it does have a weird taste of what to put in a web search." Sora gave a soft chuckle as the spirit floated around him. Riku gave a small sigh. "Alright, I suppose for now we can have it around. But you're taking it back to the library if it causes any mischief." With that, he started to walk off.

"So um, quick question! Well, two. Ghosts don't need food, right? and can I at least get a laptop if I'm going to be without technology...? well, does the place have wi-fi at least?" Sora slowly trudged after Riku. "That was more than two questions, so I'm only answering the first one. No, ghosts don't need food."

"I am going to convince you to get something modern other than a cell phone. You just wait~" Sora huffed. "Yeah, good luck on that, kid..." Riku muttered, rolling his eyes. "Who are you calling a kid?! I'm eighteen, thank you!" and so they seemed to get into a small argument on the way back to the house.

How Sora was going to live with this guy was a mystery for now...

* * *

I promise that things are going to try to pick up sooner or later... next chapter especially is going to be probably more of a time skip than the slow progression.

But for now slow but steady progression.

Which I guess non of you mind by the reviews, which is nice.

But hopefully soon things will pick up.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

There are multiple reasons for why this chapter took so long to take out and why it might seem a bit boring

Reason number one is that for the longest time I did not know what to do for this chapter at all.

Reason number two is that my internet would crash right in the middle of me typing and it would erase everything.

and Reason number three is that I'm still in a creative slump to where it takes forever to type something or it takes five or ten minutes.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Slow Start to a Sudden Spark**

The first few days of Sora living with Riku were sometimes pretty crazy.

Sora was still very curious about everything, so he would constantly be asking questions. Whenever he got too bored, he would try to plea with Riku about getting some more modern items. But after a while those pleas seemed to finally take hold, and Sora one day was gifted with a laptop to help keep him occupied. After the first few days, however, Sora finally seemed to start to settle down.

The town of Radiant Garden was a very interesting place and Sora wasted no time in trying to explore it. Getting to know the residents, trying to find a few 'hot spots'. He would occasionally run into Ven or Roxas or even Vanitas, and Riku was surprised to hear that Sora was already becoming friends with all three.

There was also the matter of the little ghost that Sora had taken in from finding it in the library. Riku had to admit it was well-behaved for a ghost, never trying to mess with the lighting or knock anything around. In fact it almost seemed like a tame pet if not for the fact it was a spirit.

One thing Sora noticed over the time spent was that Riku never seemed to sleep. The vampire would always be there to wish him a good night and yet also be up to spend the day answering any silly question. To be fair, he didn't even know if vampires needed sleep. But it wouldn't hurt to ask.

So that's exactly what Sora did one day. "Hey Riku, do vampires need to sleep?"

Riku just looked over to Sora from his book. "What makes you ask something like that? Shouldn't you be heading to bed?" He asked. "I am, it's just... I've lived with you for over a week and I've never seen you asleep." Sora said, arms leaning on the chair Riku was sitting on.

"I don't sleep. That's why." Riku said, not really wanting to go further than that. "Oh... you mean like insomnia?" Sora asked. "Something like that... if you're going to get worried about it, I can assure you that I'm fine. It takes more than a lack of sleep to kill a vampire." Riku said, going back to his book.

After Sora went to bed it was the usual routine for Riku ever since he took the young werewolf in. Make the kitchen ready for breakfast, have his fill of blood to last the day, and try to relax in his den. Of course, some time in the middle of the night he was suddenly visited by the little ghost.

"Oh, hello there. Weren't you hanging around Sora...?" Riku asked. The ghost just seemed to zoom around his head before tugging at his shirt collar. "Hey, calm down. Did something happen?" Riku was definitely confused, but as the sprite seemed to let out a few concerned sounding noises and gestures towards upstairs, Riku finally gave in.

The spirit led him upstairs to where Sora was sleeping, and Riku quickly peeked in to see why the ghost was so freaked out.

Sora was in the middle of a nightmare, shivering as he tossed and turned. Riku gave a small sigh in defeat, looking at the ghost. "You do know it's just a nightmare. He'll be fine." Riku said. The tiny spirit just let out a low noise, going over to Sora and flying over the brunette.

Riku was about to just go back to the den, but he looked over to the brunette to see the pained look on the brunettes face. _That must be some nightmare... Oh, can't believe I'm doing this._ He sighed, going to Sora's bedside and gently shaking the brunette.

Sora shot up, breaking into a cold sweat and going into small panicked breaths. He looked over to Riku, still panting slightly. "Wh-what are you doing here?"He asked. "You were having a nightmare. Our little friend here wouldn't stop pestering me to check up on you." Riku gestured to the spirit, who was now floating between the two.

"Oh..." Sora sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'll be fine. I've had these nightmares ever since I found out I was a werewolf." He muttered. "This is the first one in a while that's actually made my heart start racing, though." Riku looked Sora over, seeing how the brunette still seemed to be shivering.

"Hey, come with me to town for a small walk." Riku held out his hand. "Excuse me?" Sora looked over to the vampire, a bit confused by the offer. "I just want to take you out for a small walk. The humans are all sleeping and it's always a good thing to have a bit of fresh air after a nightmare." Riku explained. Sora wasn't sure what the other was planning, but he took Riku's hand anyway.

"Sure. Why not? I won't be able to go back to sleep for a while..."

-b-r-e-a-k-

Well, Riku wasn't lying about people being asleep. The streets were empty asides from a Supernatural or two lurking about. Sora loved the fresh air, but it did feel awkward to just have Riku at his side with the two not saying a word. After a few minutes of walking, Sora finally decided to speak. "So where exactly are we-"

"Shhh." Riku gave a small shushing motion. "We're almost there. You need to stay quiet though, or else you're going to spook them." He spoke in a soft voice, which confused Sora even more. "Spook what? Why are we even out here, bird watching or something?" Sora crossed his arms. "Sometime like that, just be quiet." Riku took Sora's hand, starting to pick up their pace.

Of course it was all clear once the two made it to the center of town.

The garden surrounding the large fountain was full of small specks of color, fairies coming out to the world when it was for the most part asleep. Riku made sure Sora stayed quiet, watching the fairies from a safe distance. "Wow..." Sora's eyes were wide in awe. So it was a Fairy that he saw his first day in town...

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Riku asked, looking out to the colorful array of fairies. "It's been a very long time since I've been out to see them, but it never ceases to amaze me." He couldn't help but smile. _The last time I took someone here was to try to cheer her up after she hurt Roxas..._ he paused, that smile soon fading away.

"It really is beautiful. Look at them all... they're so tiny and all we can see are the colors, they're like little rainbow fireflies..." Sora was definitely amazed, not paying attention to Riku. Of course, his sentence sure got Riku's attention. "Rainbow Fireflies...?"

Sora felt his face turn a light red from embarrassment. "Sh-shut up! They glow like fireflies and they're all have different colored magic auras, that's why I said that!" he muttered. "Oh, so you know about them having magic auras. That's impressive." Riku said, patting the top of Sora's head.

"H-hey! What was that for? I know I'm shorter than you, but no fair!" Riku couldn't help but keep an eye on Sora. The way he got flustered about his comment, the way he was complaining about being patted on the head, that aura of childish awe of everything... "You're surprisingly cute for a pup." He said, accidentally thinking out loud.

There was an awkward silence between the two, Riku realizing what he said.

"Ah... shit, was that out loud. Forgive me for being so bold; I really need to learn to not say terrible compliments out loud." Riku groaned, a hand going to cover his face. "Wow, you really need to stop being so formal. This isn't the Victorian Era anymore, Riku. You really need to learn to-" Sora paused, finally realizing what the other said.

"Wait... did you just call me cute?!"

"No! Well, yes... I was thinking out loud, really. It's just..." Riku was quickly getting very flustered himself. Sora noticed this, smiling softly. _So a vampire can get flustered too..._"You really can just ignore the comment, it was more of those compliments with an insult laced in secretly and it really wasn't like..." Riku finally saw the smile on Sora's face. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because for someone who's really formal, you're actually a huge dork." Sora said, giving a playful smirk. Riku just stared, before the flustered nature gave way to another genuine smile. _She said the same thing... Then again, she said nice things about everyone... he's the same way, I guess..._

"I'm going to ignore that comment. I take it you're feeling better. We can probably head home now." "Awwww, do we have to?" Sora asked.

"Heh... you know, we actually spooked off the fairies a little while ago. You were just distracted by talking to me." Riku said. Sora gasped, quickly looking to see that the fairies had all gone into hiding. "Oh, bummer! I don't even feel tired!" He whined, pouting in protest. Riku just gave a small laugh. "Come on, pup. Time to go home."

The way back home Riku noticed Sora gently taking his hand and swinging it with new energy, giving a small smile. _He really is just a kid... but that just makes him more_ interesting... He opened the door to the mansion, allowing Sora to enter first. "Oh! You're back! Did you have a nice walk?" As Riku closed the door behind him, he froze at the familiar voice. _Wait a second..._

Sora was definitely a bit surprised. Standing to greet them was a girl his age, short black hair and eyes that seemed to take on a blue-violet hue. She looked slightly transparent, but she was there. _She looks like that girl... the one from the article!_ Sora just stared, while Riku just went even paler as he looked at the girl standing there.

"Xion...?"

* * *

*cue the dramatic cliffhanger music*

...Okay, remind me to never do that again because that's kind of dumb.

Note to self- no cliffhanger music. done.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

So this chapter is a bit of a longer one in terms of word count.

But this one may definitely get a bit confusing. Maybe.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Xion**

Sora and Riku both seemed to be frozen in time, Riku almost white while Sora's eyes were wide in shock. Xion noticed the stares, giving a soft smile. "I guess I should explain things. I'm the ghost that Sora met in the library. I'm not sure exactly what caused me to be a complete spirit, but it sure does feel nice to talk again." She looked over to Riku, smiling more. "It's good to see you again, Riku."

Riku winced, a hand going to cover his face. _N-no, she can't be here, she's dead. She shouldn't have been able to come back as a ghost the way she died..._ He groaned, trying to figure out how to explain this to Sora. "You're that girl from the article I read. No wonder you were able to show me all of those other articles, you knew exactly what to look for. Xion..." Sora apparently didn't need to be told, however.

Riku looked over to Sora. "What do you mean by that...?"

Sora opened his mouth, about to speak. "Sora was curious. I take it Roxas or Vanitas was the one that mentioned me by name, because I know he hasn't met Axel yet. I just simply showed him more of the truth behind what becomes of pups like us when things go wrong. That's all." Xion explained. Riku went even paler. "You... showed him that? Why did you..." He started to shudder, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Because I knew right when I realized that he was staying with you that you weren't going to tell him the truth. It took so long for you to tell me and Vanitas, it would've been impossible for Sora." Xion said, looking over to Sora. "You deserved to know more, and so I showed you." she said. Sora frowned, looking over to Riku to see how the vampire was reacting. "Now, I suppose now you have no choice but to tell him about the-"

"Xion, right? How about you shut it."

Riku and Xion both looked over to Sora, surprised expressions on their faces. "I didn't ask you to show me anything. I mentioned that I was curious and you showed me those articles before I could even say no. Sure it told me more about werewolves, but it wasn't really information that I wanted to find out." Sora started off. "As for you, yes I did hear about you from Roxas and that's why I got curious. But if you had the idea that I wanted to know more about Riku's past, you don't just try to force it out of him! If Riku's not comfortable talking about it, then I won't ask!"

Riku looked over to the brunette, surprised to see that the child like aura had been quickly replaced by a more mature stature. "Sora..."

Xion suddenly broke into a wide grin. "You passed! Ha, for a moment I thought I was actually gonna go and hurt Riku, but I'm so glad you reacted just the way I wanted you to! You and Riku are going to get along so well!" She ran over to give Sora a hug, only to phase right through him and vanish. Sora shuddered, the hair on his body standing on end and shivers running down his spine. "Ah! Th-that felt weird..."

"Sorry! I am so, so sorry!" Xion quickly reappeared, going over to Sora. "I'm not really used to being a ghost yet, so I still slip through people and objects on accident." She admitted.

"Wait a minute... That little display you showed earlier was a test for him?" Riku asked. _Still the same old Xion- always unpredictable..._ "Yeah, ever since I met Sora and realized he was your newest pup, I wanted to make sure he knew what he was dealing with. Riku may be a vampire, but he's still as mentally vulnerable as anyone else. He's been through a lot trying to tame werewolves, I didn't want Sora here to bring up anything bad on accident." Xion explained.

"I did mean what I said in mentioning that it was good to see you again. To be honest, I'm not sure how I came back as a ghost... but if that means being able to talk to you and the others again, then I'll be happy just being able to do that!" Xion paused. "Though, I'm not sure that just because Roxas knows about the supernatural that he'll be able to see me... and I know Ven won't be able to see me. Ugh, I wish Vani would just tell him already!"

"You sure seem really cheerful for a ghost." Sora said, noticing Xions change from creepy and manipulative to cheerful and excited. Riku and Xion both looked over to Sora, Xion giving a small sigh. "Riku, can you go make us some tea? If I'm even able to drink it, anyway..." She muttered. Riku just nodded, heading into the kitchen. "Here, let's have a seat in the den. We can talk by ourselves." "Wh-hey!" Sora didn't even have time to protest before Xion led him to the den by clinging to his clothing so her ghostly fingers wouldn't slip through him.

Xion carefully pushed Sora down to sit, taking a seat in the chair across from him. "Now, Riku isn't around to hear us. You can ask whatever you want. I'll answer whatever questions you have." she said, giving a small smile. Sora frowned, sensing that Xion's personality had changed once more to something more grim. "How do you so much about Riku's past is a major question I have..."

"Well, he told me some of it. For the rest... well, you saw the articles. I just had to find the right implications of the words." Xion explained. "I just never mentioned it to his face. You saw how he was. He may be strong physically, but mentally he's really sensitive to the pups he looked after in the past." "So... those pups. They never actually learned to control themselves, did they?" Sora asked. "No... in fact, the first pup he tried to take in went crazy after she ended up killing a vampire. Vanitas is the only one that's been successful, and even he isn't in full control yet."

"Vanitas told me he left because he wanted to be with Ven, so he never really finished his lessons. He is trying to stay sane for Ven's sake, though. It's really sweet." Sora said. "Oh yes. Vanitas may act like a real jerk most of the time, but he really is a nice guy to the people he's close to." Xion said, giving a sweet smile. "So, what about you? What exactly made you..." Sora trailed off, gently biting his lip. "You can say it. I decided to take my life... to be honest, I wasn't thinking rationally back then." Xion gave a small sigh.

"Roxas and I were staying over for the night, and it was a good time... we were teasing each other and playfully tossing insults. Something Roxas said triggered my werewolf instincts, and the next thing I knew he was standing there with a bleeding arm because I had swiped at him with my nails... I panicked and things quickly went downhill. I wasn't even sure why Riku had a gun, but I wasn't going to just ask questions. Then..." Xion turned her head, Sora gasping as he could faintly see the bullet wound on Xion.

"Of course, I only ended up making everything worse for everyone. I could watch everyone while I was in limbo. Roxas, Axel, Riku, Vanitas... all of them were traumatized by it. Everyone slowly got over it, never really healing from it... everyone except Riku. He started to lose sleep until he never slept at all, he stopped bothering to leave the mansion unless it was to get blood, he made a vow to never take in another pup again. Of course, even after I became a ghost, I couldn't even try to help in my tiny form."

"And then you came along... I have no idea what's so special that made Riku go back on his vow, but it must be something that was absolutely amazing." Xion looked over to Sora, a look of guilt and sadness on her face. "I... I don't really think I'm anything special. I'm a werewolf like Vanitas and like how you were one. Riku just said I had more potential of learning to take control." Sora looked down to his feet, hands gently digging into his knees.

"Xion, that's enough." Riku came in with the tea, setting the tray down. "I understand that you're a ghost with no reason to care about death anymore, but we still need to keep this pup sane..." He handed Sora a cup once he made sure the tea was sweet enough. "Here. You'll feel better after drinking this. I'm terribly sorry if she mentioned anything to upset you. Xion has a very erratic personality, which means she can tend to be very unpredictable." He looked over to Xion. Sora was quiet, just keeping the cup in his hands.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to break him! Riku, do something! Ohhh, I'd give him a hug if I could!" Xion quickly shifted to a panicked mode, looking over to Sora.

"You should think before you speak! I told you this when you were still a pup, you need to try to keep the mood changes in check!"

"and I did! I can't really take medicine for it when I'm dead!"

"If anything, that's made it even worse! Do you have any idea what you've done in the past few minutes?!"

"Hey, I made sure to stop before you went into one of those attacks, right?"

"The tea's going to get cold if you two keep arguing." Sora finally spoke up, taking a sip of his tea. He saw the looks Riku and Xion gave him, giving a small smile. "There's enough tea for the three of us if Xion's able to drink it." "You..." Riku gave a small sigh. "I see you're an odd one as well... are you always so nice?" He asked, taking some tea for himself. "Not always, but it does help when it matters. Like trying to stop friends from fighting." Sora gave a soft chuckle. "Oh, he is so cute. Riku, you have to keep this one sane!" Xion said with a large smile.

After things finally calmed down Riku was leading Sora back to his room. "So you actually ended up taking in Xion while she was an incomplete spirit...If I didn't know better, I would have blamed it on pure coincidence." Riku said. "Heh, well it didn't happen on purpose. Maybe it was a coincidence!" Sora said, arms going behind his head. Riku gave a small smirk, ruffling Sora's hair. "You still have a lot to learn, pup..."

Sora just gave a small sigh, but he quickly looked over as Riku seemed to pause and give a small yawn. Riku was a bit surprised by the yawn, while Sora just gave a soft chuckle. "I don't think I've actually heard you yawn." He smiled. "That's because I don't- or at least I haven't in a while..." Riku admitted. As they arrived at Sora's room the vampire started to feel a bit dizzy, all that time of not sleeping catching up to him.

"Hey, easy there!" Sora quickly made sure Riku didn't fall over, leading them over to his bed and laying Riku down. "Sora, please. I don't need you to take care of me..." Riku muttered, trying to sit up. "Oh no, you're staying here if you're so dizzy. I'll sleep on the floor if you don't feel comfortable with us sharing a bed." Sora said, moving things around to try to make the floor more comfortable.

"No, it's... It's your bed, so I should be the one to sleep on the floor..."

"No, really. You deserve to be comfortable too."

"Yes, but-"

"Oh, you two can just share a bed then! Yeesh!" Xion poked in through the door, exiting as quickly as she entered. Sora looked over to Riku, giving a small smile. "Yeah, I guess that could work..."He said, laying down on the bed. "Just don't snore..." Riku muttered, pulling the covers over him. "I do not snore!" Sora huffed. Xion peeked in as the two finally got settled, giving a soft chuckle.

"Huh... Maybe that's why Riku was so drawn to him..." Xion looked over the two. "Guess we just have to wait and see..."

* * *

And we have a more official introduction to Xion.

She's definitely an odd one but I think part of that is because of being a ghost.

But she has been officially introduced.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Sorry for this taking so long to update. I've been in a creative slump for a long time and it's been a real downer for writing.

But I do have this chapter out finally.

and also for the 'finally' part we have Sora meeting Axel this chapter...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Unexpected Guests**

Riku groaned, slowly opening his eyes to see that it was daytime. Sora had gotten out of bed already, letting the vampire sleep in. "Good afternoon, Ri~" Xion floated in from the floor, seeing Riku was awake. "I take it last night wasn't a dream... of course it wasn't, I wouldn't even be sleeping." Riku let out a small sigh, trying to gain his bearings. "Where's Sora...?" "He's downstairs. Roxas came over to visit, but I've stayed up here for if he couldn't see me." Xion explained. "Roxas...? What is he-" Suddenly there was a sound of the door slamming open, catching Riku's attention.

"What was that?" Xion asked. "Ugh... trouble, most likely. Stay up here until I say it's safe to come down..." Riku let out a small groan, slowly getting to his feet.

Coming to the stairs Riku could hear yelling going on. "Axel! Let him go, you're scaring him!" Roxas' voice rang out from downstairs. Riku quickly rushed down the stairs to see Axel lifting Sora in the air by the collar of his shirt, baring his fangs at the terrified werewolf. "What are you doing hanging around a mutt, Roxas...?" Axel hissed. "Axel! Put him down!" Riku snapped. Axel looked over, giving a small 'ah' before letting his grip loose, Sora crashing to the floor. "I see. This the new pet you were talking about, Ri?" Axel looked Sora over, an unamused look on his face. "He doesn't look like much."

"Axel here came barging in, asked who the 'shrimp was', took one quick whiff and next thing I know, he has Sora dangling in his hands!" Roxas explained, shooting the red-haired vampire a sharp glare. "Who are you calling a 'pet'?! Or a 'mutt' for that matter. I'm not some animal!" Sora protested. "Hmph. Not yet, anyway..." Axel muttered. The three soon started to bicker with each other, Riku not being able to get a word in.

"Roxas! Axel!"

Roxas and Axel both turned their heads, Xion floating down and rushing through both while trying to hug them both. Axel let out a loud curse while Roxas shuddered at the sensation. "Awww, so close!" Xion turned to look at them, hands on her hips. Axel looked over to Xion, a bit wide-eyed. Roxas, however, was just wildly looking around. It was like he couldn't see the ghost girl right in front of them...

"Xion...?" Axel was a bit stunned. "Hey Axel!" Xion gave a friendly wave. "She kinda spooked Riku last night, but yeah." Sora said, slowly getting to his feet. "Wait... huh?" Roxas looked over to both of them. Riku just gave a small chuckle. "Axel, really? Of all the Supernaturals you tell him about, you forget to mention spirits?" Riku asked. "Must've slipped my mind. Then again, humans can only see ghosts under certain circumstances." Axel said.

"Ghosts...?" Roxas seemed to just look confused, when he looked over to where Xion was and she suddenly appeared to him.

"Oops..." Xion watched as Roxas yelped in surprise and fell over. "X-Xion? You...you're-" "Alright, alright! Everyone just calm down! That means no more fighting and no getting spooked. Okay?" Riku was getting a bit annoyed by everything that was going on. Sora quickly went over to Riku in case Axel tried to grab at him again, but soon everything seemed to go quiet. Though Roxas and Axel were still staring over at Xion like she had grown a second head.

Riku proceeded to take everyone into the den, where he and Sora explained the events of the last few days and especially the events of last night. "So Xion is a ghost?" Roxas asked. "Well, I'm certainly not a zombie. I think I kinda prevented that from happening by how I died..." Xion said with a nervous chuckle. "You shouldn't have been able to come back as a ghost either." Axel muttered.

"Axel." Roxas harshly jabbed at the vampire with his elbow. "It really is just amazing seeing you again, Xion." he said, smiling at Xion. "So where exactly were you before all the commotion happened?" Axel looked over to Riku. "He was sleeping. Honestly between going out to see those fairies and seeing Xion again, it's no wonder he slept so long." Sora let out a soft chuckles. "You went out to see the fairies? Oh, Riku that was so sweet of you!" Xion said. clapping her hands together.

"It wasn't really anything special... You're the one who wanted me to look after him when he was having that nightmare." Riku muttered, looking away from the group.

Axel noticed this, giving a small smirk. "Now Riku, surely you aren't showing your soft spot to this mutt already?" He asked. "He is not a mutt!" Riku and Roxas both snapped at him for the comment. "Do you really not like me that much just because I'm a Werewolf?" Sora spoke up, letting out a soft whimper. "Sora, don't take it personally..." Xion said, looking over Sora with a concerned expression.

"I am taking it personally. Do you know how often someone has called me a monster or a mutt the moment they found out I was a werewolf? Even when they knew I wasn't. It's like nothing even matters as long as you're a Were'..." Sora looked down at his knees and grabbed them, trying to fight tears. Axel saw this and immediately panicked. "Shit, I didn't mean to make him start cryin'! I didn't know he was _that_ sensitive!"

"We've all told you he was just a pup, Axel! You should know better!" Riku gave a small hiss, looking over to Sora. "Ignore him, Sora. Axel can be an asshole to everyone when he first meets someone." Roxas said. Sora suddenly looked up, letting out a small huff. "I know I'm a pup, but that doesn't mean you have to baby me either!" he protested. "I get it, you gotta make sure that I don't go crazy. You don't have to be all 'are you okay' just because of what some stupid vampire says."

Axel quickly went over to the brunette, Riku and Roxas quickly going on the defensive at first until he waved a hand at them for them to calm down.

"So, I'm a 'stupid vampire' then? Well if coddling you isn't gonna make ya feel better than you can just give me a good slap to the face or whatever you want." Axel said. "Huh?" Sora looked up to Axel. "I hurt you, right? So it's only fair if I let you get back at me for that. I didn't know you were that sensitive for a pup. Now come on. Just hit me as hard as you want." Axel turned his cheek to the brunette.

Sora looked at the vampire, instead just laughing. "You are so weird." He gently patted Axel's cheek with his hand. "I'm not going to hurt ya just because of a few hurt feelings." "Heh, see? Axel can be sweet... sometimes." Xion smiled at the actions between the two. "Hey, I can hear ya, ghost girl!" Axel protested, which only made Sora laugh more. Riku sighed in relief that Sora cheered up, smiling at Sora's gentle laughter.

"Axel, come on. We should get going." Roxas said, getting up from his seat.

"Leavin' already? Come on, it's not like these losers have anything to do!" Axel said in a teasing tone. "Then go and take Sora with ya for the day. I'm sure he'd enjoy it." Riku said, giving a small chuckle. "Riku, what about you?" Sora asked. "I'll be fine here. No worries." Riku said. "Ohhhh no. You've been cooped up in this house for way too long." Axel harshly tugged Riku up from his seat. "It'll be fun, the four of us! I'm sure the kiddo wouldn't mind!"

"Hey! Who are you calling a kid?" Sora huffed.

"Oh, would you prefer 'shrimp'? Because you sure are tiny!"

"I am not tiny! You're just insanely tall!"

"You are insanely tall, Axel."

"Aw, not you too Roxy!"

"I told you not to call me that, you ass!"

Riku looked over to the three, feeling Xion float over to him. "You sure missed this, haven't you?" Xion asked. "Yeah... There hasn't been this much noise in the mansion for a long time." Riku gave a small smile, watching the three get into a bicker that was mostly them teasing each other. "It was a good call taking him in, Ri. Sora's a really sweet kid..." Xion said, smiling at the trio. "Yeah... he sure is. Definitely an interesting pup, too..." Riku said.

Xion saw the look on Riku's face, giving a small smile. _I don't think this one is going to be just a pup to you for long..._

* * *

Man it feels good to finally get another chapter out...

Hopefully I can start getting into the rhythm of writing again soon...


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

So once again I have had zero inspiration to work on this until recently. Oops.

One day I will get out of this creative slump and find a way for my brain to stop being mashed potatoes.

One Day...

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Friendly Witch**

The Full Moon was quickly approaching, and the past month had been very interesting for Sora. Living with Riku, meeting Xion and the others, getting to know the town more. He had adjusted well to life in Radiant Garden. Riku was finally sleeping again, though he still had a tendency to be up during the day to keep an eye on Sora and Xion. With the full moon only a day or two away, Riku had given Sora an address and a list of strange-sounding herbs.

"It's for a special tea I make for pups before they turn on a full moon. It's a bit hard to explain what it does, but I'll need it for teaching you to gain more control." Riku explained. "Why do I have to go?"Sora asked, looking at the paper. "I need to stay here and keep an eye on Xion. Not that I don't trust you alone with her, but you two are hyper enough on your own." Riku gave a small chuckle. "Plus, you can meet the witch that's in charge there. She's a bit energetic, but really kind. I'm sure she'll really like you."

Sora followed the note to the address, pausing slightly. The building looked like one of those small shops, a sign overhead reading 'Ocean Tidings'... whatever that meant for what was inside. And he quickly found out upon opening the door. It looked like an ordinary shop. Different little ocean related objects were on the shelves, and there was a wall with accessories and seashell charms. "Uh-oh..." Sora looked at the card, worried that he had gotten the wrong address. "Hello there! Welcome to Ocean Tidings, a taste of Tropical without ever leaving home!"

Sora jumped slightly, turning to the voice.

The person at the counter was a young woman who looked his age, her hair a strange crimson red and eyes having a blue-violet hue to them. She had a workers apron over a red dress, smiling at Sora. "How can I help you today, sir?" she asked. "Oh, no I was just... I mean..." Sora went over to the counter, looking over. One the counter was a potted plant, the plant having a strange flower with purple petals. For some reason he had a weird vibe about that plant.

"Can I interest you in some handmade good luck charms?" The young woman reached under the counter and pulled out some objects made of seashells made into a little charm shape. "These are Wayfinders. They're made of rare Thalassa shells, and sailors used to have them to make sure they have a safe voyage on the open seas." She explained. "Oh, no. They're lovely, thank you, but-" Sora suddenly gasped as something hopped up to sit on the counter. Although said something just turned out to be a fawn colored Abyssinian, the cat meowing before sitting next to its owner.

"Oh, sorry for the spook! Euria like to sit at the counter when there's a customer." The young woman explained. "Euria...?" Sora could catch a faint whiff of the flowers scent, for some reason the scent over taking his body slightly. But he tried to stay focused to his task. "The name is Basque for rain. Euria is a really sweet cat, though she can be a bit timid sometimes."

"I-I see. Anyway, I gotta... gotta get going." Sora's stomach was doing flips, feeling a bit dizzy. "I h-have some errands to... to-" "Hey, are you alright?" the young woman asked. "Y-yeah. hey, about that flower...?" Sora turned his head to the potted plant. "Wh-what is it? I don't... feel too good." he muttered. "Kairi, you left the wolfsbane out again..." The cat seemed to... speak? "Huh?" the young woman looked, just in time to see Sora reaching his hand out to the plant. "Don't touch that!" she gasped, pulling the potted plant away.

Sora watched as the young woman held out a hand to the pot and it seemed to vanish, his body slowly coming back to his senses. "Wh-what was that...?" he shook his head. "Oh, I am so terribly sorry sir! I left that out to get a little sunlight and I wasn't expecting a Were to come into my shop! Are you alright? Can you still move your arms and legs?" "I'm fine... wait." Sora paused. "Did the cat really talk or was that just me?" He looked over to Euria.

"That was me. I take it you must be a young pup. I thought something smelled familiar." Euria let out a soft purr. "Oh! terribly sorry, where are my manners? I'm Kairi. It's not often I see a Werewolf around here." Kairi held out her hand. "My name's Sora. It's... nice to meet you." Sora shook Kairi's hand. "So, what brings you around here if you're a pup? Need some kind of potion or charm or-" "Actually, my friend sent me with a list of herbs he needed." Sora said, handing the paper to Kairi.

Kairi looked at the list, giving a small smile. "Well, I'll be. Looks like Riku ended up taking in another pup after all, Euria! I told you he would in time." she said. "I never said he wouldn't." Euria muttered. "Alright, follow me. But do not touch anything while I get the herbs." Kairi led Sora to the door to the back, opening it to reveal her little "witch's cottage". Sora went a bit wide eyes, looking around. "Whoa..."

"So how long have you been living with Riku?" Kairi asked, starting to move around to find the herbs. "Oh, about a month now. Is he usually so... formal?" Sora chuckled. "Unfortunately. He knows he doesn't live in the 17th century anymore, but he still loves the whole 'Victorian Etiquette' nonsense. Forgive him for being so stubborn about modern things." Kairi said. "Oh, it's fine. He actually got me a laptop after a week of living with him."

"Really? It took a good while before he gave Xion her CD player..." Euria was staying in her feline form, patrolling for herbs as well. "Speaking of which, Xion is living with us as well. Or... not living technically. She's a ghost now." Sora said. "Really? It's extrenely rare for someone who committed suicide to come back as a ghost..." Kairi looked over to Sora. "I kind of figured. But she did it. So what's the deal with her being so..." Sora trailed off.

"Erratic? Slight schizophrenia. She had to take medicine for it, but it was nothing like each personality had it's own person. Most of the time she was a very kind young girl." "Oh, I know. She's really nice when she isn't being all gloom and doom... So quick question and try not to take offense because you look really young so-" "How old am I? No worries, a witch never gets offended when asked her age. Well... almost never. But I'm two hundred and seventy-five!" Kairi chuckled. "Two hundred and seventy-nine." Euria corrected.

"Euria's been my Familiar for a little over ten years now. I've known Riku for about thirty years. He's a very kind man. He seriously needs to settle down, though. Find someone to be his 'vampire bride'... don't tell him I said that, he hates it when I call it that." Kairi gathered all the herbs, putting them in small pouches. "No worries. I'll tell him you said hello instead." Sora gave a soft chuckle. "Good pup. Now, go along now. and good luck on the Full Moon. Riku can be a bit harsh on his 'werewolf training lessons'." Kairi smiled.

"Oh, I'll be careful!"With that, Sora left with the herbs after leaving the money on the counter. Kairi watched him leave out the shop, giving a soft chuckle. "What an interesting boy..." "You could sense it too... right, Milady?" Euria asked. Kairi nodded, giving a small smile.

"Looks like the red string of fate finally found someone to connect to Riku..."

* * *

Introducing Kairi (finally), who is a witch. a witch that uses her powers for good, of course!

and her Familiar Euria. you're probably wondering why I didn't use Naminé or some other KH character...

well Naminé _will_ be introduced later, but I have a friend who will probably be very amused to find that I used a character of hers for Kairi's familiar. Not like a 'mary sue character' I'll assure you that now, but still a character made by a friend.


End file.
